Harry Potter: Magical Love
by Aishiteru1984
Summary: A secret magic is discovered between Ron and Herminoe, and Harry and Ginny. Story takes place from Harry, Ron, and Herminoe's sixth year to Ginny's seventh. A lot goes one between the years. Find out what obsicles occur and what this secret magic is.


I do not own any of the characters or anything dealing with the book/movie series Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. I'm only writing this fic because I love Harry Potter. But I do own a few of the ideas in my story. You'll know what they are if you've read all five books and watched both movies, or soon to be THREE movies!!!  
  
A/N: For those of you who don't know already, my screen name means "I love you" in Japanese, so I bet you can't guess what my stories deal with. ;o)  
  
Harry Potter: Magical Love  
  
An Act of Love  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs, "Get down here this instant! There's degnoming to be done!"  
  
Ron woke suddenly with the covers over his head. He felt awful. A cold chill ran through his veins. He couldn't help but notice an excruciating throbbing of a headache in the front of his forehead. As fast as he could get up, he got up put a sweater on and went downstairs as quickly as he could, so not to disappoint his mother. He hardly noticed Harry sleeping peacefully on his side, at the other side of the room. Ron slowly walked down the staircase holding his throbbing forehead.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, how many - "Mrs. Weasley stopped saying as soon as she saw Ron gripping his head with both hands and wincing, "Ron, what's the matter, dear?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron answered his mother with a raspy whisper.  
  
"Ron, you're pale white!" Mrs. Weasley said before putting the palm of her hand on Ron's throbbing head, "You're burning up, child."  
  
"Aw, he's faking it, Mum," George said buttering a piece of toast.  
  
"Just to get out of degnoming," Fred charmed in.  
  
"He is not. Finish your breakfast, both of you. Then outside to degnome the garden," Mrs. Weasley commanded putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"But, Mum..."  
  
"That's Ron's..."  
  
"Ah, ba ba, no, butt's," Mrs. Weasley contested, "As for you," she turned her attention to Ron with an immediate expression of concern, "Up to bed. Try not to wake, Harry."  
  
"But..." Ron rasped.  
  
"But nothing, Ronald. Up you go now. Go on."  
  
Ron didn't hesitate to obey his mother's orders. He slowly walked up the many flights of stairs, holding his forehead as he climbed. He finally reached his room, quietly opened the door, so not to wake Harry, and climbed into bed still wearing his sweater.  
  
About ten minutes later, Ron awoke with an increased throbbing in his head, a terrible ache in his stomach, and strangely, he could no longer move or feel his wand hand. Ron had to wake Harry, so Harry could get his mother. Ron reached his left hand to the one side of his bed to grab something to throw at Harry. The only thing he could reach was his stuffed Chudley Cannons Quaffle. Ron reluctantly threw it at Harry.  
  
"What the...? Ron? What the hell did you do that for?" Harry said groggily.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"What's wrong with your..."  
  
"Get my mum. I'm going to be...sick."  
  
"Ok. Hang on, Ron."  
  
Harry ran down the flights of stairs a quickly as he could, into the kitchen still wearing his nightclothes.  
  
"Where's the fire, Harry dear?" said the concerned Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Ron's...going...to...be...sick, " Harry said panting.  
  
"WHAT???" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley before Disapparating up to Ron's room.  
  
A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley Apparated back into the kitchen. Her face was chalk-white with a look of shock and worry. After a silent pause she started giving orders to all who were in the kitchen.  
  
"Ginny, get Fred and George from the garden. Harry go upstairs and pack some things for Ron. We're taking him to St. Mungo's Hospital now."  
  
Mrs. Weasley immediately ran through the kitchen door and into the living room where she summoned her husband, Arthur Weasley, in the fireplace. She called into the fireplace for the Ministry of Magic, The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. One of the secretary's came to the fireplace.  
  
"May I help you, madam?" a secretary in her late twenty's with long straight brown hair asked.  
  
"Arthur Weasley, please."  
  
"He's in a meeting right now...  
  
"Tell him it's an emergency," Mrs. Weasley barked interrupting, "Tell him to come home immediately."  
  
"I will, madam."  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said closing the fireplace from communication with the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Mrs. Weasley Apparated back upstairs to check on Ron and to help Harry with some of the packing. Ron was sleeping on his left side and his right arm dangled oddly behind his back. Harry found Ron's Chudley Cannon's tote and started putting jeans and a few shirts inside. Harry suddenly jumped as he heard a 'pop' that was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'll do the rest, Harry dear. Thank you for helping." Mrs. Weasley whispered taking the tote from Harry, "Harry dear, would you go downstairs, and when Arthur arrives, send him up here, would you?"  
  
"Sure," Harry whispered and a look of worry appeared on his face, "Is Ron going to be all right?"  
  
Ron groaned as he rolled over on his stomach.  
  
"I don't know, Harry dear."  
  
Before Harry could go downstairs, Mr. Weasley appeared with a sudden 'pop'. Apparently, Fred, George, or Ginny told their father what happened because Mr. Weasley had a look of uneasiness on his face. Mr. Weasley walked over to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Molly, what do you think is wrong with Ron?"  
  
"I don't know. He just woke up with a fever. And I think he can't feel his wand arm. It's appears to be limp."  
  
"I think it would be best to take him to St. Mungo's Hospital."  
  
"Right. I'll go and ask for a Ministry car, since we can't use Floo Power with Ron in his condition."  
  
"Thanks, Arthur. You know I'm really worried about him?"  
  
"I know you are, so is everyone else, but he'll be fine."  
  
Mr. Weasley kissed Mrs. Weasley on the forehead and turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Morning, Harry," Mr. Weasley said and then concern appeared on Mr. Weasley's face, "He's going to be fine, Harry. I'll see to it that the mediwizards take extremely good care of him." Mr. Weasley then Apparated downstairs to contact someone to send a Ministry car to the Burrow.  
  
"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley whispered, zippering Ron's tote.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think it might be a good idea to send an owl to Hermione. She should know what has happened. After all, she is his girlfriend."  
  
"Right. I'll do it right away."  
  
@-----  
  
"Hermione," Mrs. Granger called from the bottom of the stairs, "There is an owl here for you."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," Hermione called from her room.  
  
Hermione was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a book in her lap and a brush in her right hand. Apparently, she was trying to calm her bushy brown hair down with her brush. She placed the bookmark in the book, closed it and placed her brush on top of it. She then gracefully walked downstairs.  
  
"Hi, Hedwig," Hermione said to the snowy white owl perched on the window sill in the kitchen, "How's Harry?" Hedwig hooted softly and held out her leg to Hermione. Hermione untied the letter from Hedwig's leg. "Hold on a minute, Hedwig," Hermione said as Hedwig waited patiently for her to return, "Thanks, Hedwig," Hermione said holding out an owl treat. Hedwig took it gratefully. She perched on Hermione's shoulder for a minute, rubbed her head against Hermione's cheek and then set off, back to the Burrow. Ron had given Hermione owl treats because of Pigwideon's countless trips back and forth from the Burrow to Hermione's house. Pigwidgeon enjoyed the exercise, nonetheless. Hermione turned her attention to the letter. It was from Harry.  
  
Hermione,  
  
How are you? I'm fine. I love it here at the Burrow for the summer. Mrs. Weasley asked me to write to you and tell you that Ron is sick. He has been taken to St. Mungo's. She also wanted me to tell you what Ron's symptoms are. She thought maybe you would know what is wrong with him. He woke with a fever, a headache, he could barely speak, his stomach ached, and his wand hand is completely numb. Do you know what it is? I don't. Neither does any of the Weasley's. Well, I have to go now.  
  
Harry  
  
Ps. Ron would probably like it if you came and visited him. I'll keep in touch with you if you can't come and see him, which I'm sure you will.  
  
Hermione just stood in shock, as she kept reading Harry's letter over and over again. Trying to figure out what could be wrong with Ron and worrying if he would be all right. Tears flowed in her eyes. She hardly noticed her mother standing in front of her.  
  
"What's the matter, pumpkin?" Mrs. Granger asked placing a concerned hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Is everything all right?"  
  
"No," Hermione sobbed over the letter. A few tears glistened up at her from the letter, smudging the ink.  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione?"  
  
"Ron's fallen...ill. He was...was taken to...St. Mungo's this morning."  
  
"Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry," Mrs. Granger said holding a now weeping Hermione in her arms, stroking her daughter's bushy hair.  
  
After a few minutes of crying, Hermione rose her head to look at her mother. "I have to go see him, Mum."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"Thanks, mum," Hermione said embracing her mother lovingly.  
  
"You're welcome, pumpkin," Mrs. Granger said wiping the tears from her daughter's now puffy eyes and kissed her on her forehead. "You know your father and I love you very much?"  
  
"Yes. I love both of you just the same."  
  
"So, when are you going to go?"  
  
"As soon as I hear from Harry again."  
  
"Your hair looks very nice today. Maybe you could help me a little with mine," Mrs. Granger smiled and tried to run her fingers through her thick and tangled blonde hair trying to change the subject to cheer her daughter up.  
  
"Sounds good, mum. I wish I could do Ron or Harry's hair, but they won't let me. Believe me I've tried. I think Harry needs it the most."  
  
Of course Harry needed it the most. He had raven black hair that stood up all over the place and wouldn't tame itself, even if he wet it down.  
  
@-----  
  
An hour and a half later Hedwig was back with another letter from Harry.  
  
"Hi again, Hedwig," Hermione said stroking Hedwig's beautiful white feather's, "Wait here a minute, would you?" Hermione stood next to where Hedwig was perched on the kitchen windowsill once more. And then she read the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Ron's sick with Magititus. Magititus is a non-contagious disease, in which the person affected comes down with a fever, headache, stomachache, and is unable to speak or mover his or her wand arm. When the person becomes ill with Magititus, he or she is unable to perform magic until they are completely healed. By not being able to use magic, I mean that the person looses his or her magical powers for a period of time. The period of time varies, but can usually last between a week and a year. Wow, that sounded like I quoted it directly from a book, huh? But that's what I remember the mediwizards telling us. The mediwizards also told us that Ron has to stay at St. Mungo's for a few days, so he can be monitored, observed, and given proper treatment and potions. Are you able to come and visit him? Ron really wants to see you, and so do I.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione quickly ran to her room, grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink and ran back downstairs to find Hedwig still perched on the kitchen windowsill. She quickly wrote something on the parchment, folded it neatly, and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Hermione then gave Hedwig another owl treat and sent her on her way back to the Burrow once more.  
  
@-----  
  
Mrs. Weasley sent Harry back to the Burrow and he sat at the kitchen table waiting for Hermione's response to his previous letter. When they were at St. Mungo's, at the emergency wing, Harry felt ill. Mrs. Weasley glanced over at him for a minute, despite all the commotion, and told him he was pale and didn't look well and told him to go home and lie down. He didn't like it much at St. Mungo's, especially if Ron was in there terribly ill. He wondered to himself, while he waited in the waiting area, if his mother and father were taken to St. Mungo's and it made him feel worse. But as soon as he arrived back at the Burrow he felt his anxiety wither away because of all the good memories he shared with Ron and all the good memories still to come. He would return tomorrow to visit Ron. He would be able to do it though, it was for Ron, and a little stomachache didn't matter much, Ron was one of his best friends. He was one of the first friends Harry ever had, other than Hagrid, of course.  
  
A soft hoot from the window announced Hedwig's return. Sure enough he had a response from Hermione tied to her leg. Harry hoped that Hermione's answer to come and visit was yes. He couldn't handle going there without one of his friends being at his side as it always had been at Hogwarts when one of the three of them got hurt or injured. The Weasley's still helped calm his anxiety a little, but he wanted Hermione there with him as well.  
  
"Hiya, Hedwig," Harry said untying the neatly folded letter from her leg, "Enjoying your exercise today?" With a soft hoot and a nibble on Harry's ear told him she was.  
  
Since Harry was at the Burrow he didn't need to send out as many letters as he used to when he lived at Privet Drive. Besides, he wasn't even allowed to use Hedwig then. He'd have to wait for Ron's owl, or a Postal Owl from Hermione to come to his window so he could send a letter back with them. "Would you mind waiting here, until I read the letter and send you back with my answer?" Hedwig hooted again to tell Harry that she would wait. He opened the letter and read:  
  
Harry,  
  
My parents say I may go and visit Ron, but there's a problem, how am I going to get there? I can't Apparate because I don't have my license and I'm not of age. Muggle transportation would take too long. I need to see him, Harry, as soon as I can. I'm sure you knew that. I look forward to seeing you too.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ps. Thanks for the explanation of what Magititus was. I became more worried about Ron because I didn't know what was wrong with him, but now I do. Thanks.  
  
Harry totally forgot to tell Hermione about how she would get to the Burrow. How could he have been so stupid? He immediately grabbed the piece of parchment, he had brought down earlier, from the room he and Ron shared, and started to scribble down a response to Hermione's letter.  
  
"Don't let Hermione give you too many owl treats, ok, Hedwig," Harry said tying his response and a small pouch to Hedwig's leg, "We don't want you getting chubby now, do we?" Hedwig hooted and flew off for Hermione's house once more.  
  
@-----  
  
Hermione paced back and forth in the kitchen waiting for Harry's response to her concerned question. Sure enough, Hermione heard a soft hoot and raced to the kitchen window to see Hedwig perched on the sill once more.  
  
"Thanks, Hedwig," Hermione said untying the letter and the pouch, "Do you want another treat?" Hermione asked holding out the treat to her. When Hedwig turned her head away from the treat, Hermione put it back onto the counter. "Would you mind staying for a few minutes again, Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted and flew off the windowsill and perched on Hermione's shoulder and rubbed her head against her cheek. "Thanks."  
  
Hermione,  
  
I completely forgot to tell you what Mr. Weasley told me to tell you. Sorry. He informed me that he arranged for your house's fireplace to be connected to the Floo Network. I sent you a pouch of Floo Powder to get you here, where you would be able to get some more. Sorry again for not telling you. See you soon!  
  
Harry  
  
"You can go, Hedwig. Thanks again for the letter," Hermione attempted to give Hedwig the treat and this time Hedwig gratefully took it. She flew off her shoulder and out the window to go to the Burrow to take a long, deserving nap. "Mum, I got a response from Harry!"  
  
"What does it say, pumpkin?"  
  
"He sent me Floo Powder to get to the Burrow."  
  
"He sent you, what?"  
  
"Floo Powder. It is one way witches and wizards get around."  
  
"Oh. How does it work."  
  
"I'll show you. I want to leave now."  
  
"Very well, but try to be back before supper, won't you?"  
  
"I will try, Mum," Hermione said giving her mother a hug, "Thanks, Mum!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione grabbed the little pouch from the island in the kitchen and took it into the living room. She took out a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. Immediately green flames arose from the hearth. Mrs. Granger looked at the hearth with fear and amazement.  
  
"Well, I'm definitely connected. I'll have to thank Mr. Weasley when I arrive at the Burrow."  
  
"Now what do you do?"  
  
"I take a handful, say where I am going and throw the Floo Powder into the fire."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It'll be fine, Mum. Did it last year."  
  
"Well...ok then."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you for supper then? If not, I'll send Pigwidgeon."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both hugged and Hermione stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"The Burrow!" Hermione shouted, threw the Floo Powder into the green flames, and vanished. Mrs. Granger had a look of terror on her face as her daughter vanished.  
  
@-----  
  
Harry sat at the table, half asleep, waiting for Hermione's arrival. He wanted more sleep earlier, but Ron had woken him. And taking care of him was more important at the time than getting an extra hour of sleep. Harry had taken his glasses off and set them nearby on the table. Suddenly, a loud crash came from the living room that made Harry jump.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" Hermione said standing in the doorway, "Are you all right."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little jumpy," Harry said blushing.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Still at St. Mungo's."  
  
"When do you think they will be back?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
@-----  
  
A few hours later the Weasley's returned. They were all exhausted from the day at St. Mungo's. Talking to the Healer's and mediwizards, running around the hospital's different wings while Ron was tested, and stressing over if Ron would be all right and how long he would have to stay there before he was able to come home.  
  
"When he was conscious, he was wondering where you were, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Hermione with a comforting touch on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione burst into tears and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny took her in an embrace. But Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley broke away, so that they could start supper and Harry held Hermione till her tears ebbed away. Harry rocked her, as he had seen Ron do to comfort Hermione. It seemed to calm her some, but it reminded her too much of Ron so she kept on crying.  
  
"I'll take her up to my room, Harry. She's had a long day," Ginny said taking Hermione away from his embrace. When Hermione curled up on Ginny's shoulder, still crying, it revealed a large wet spot on Harry's T- Shirt. "Don't you worry, Hermione. Ron's going to be fine," Ginny said guiding Hermione up to her bedroom. Ginny's voice grew fainter as she climbed the stairs supporting Hermione. Harry couldn't help but freeze in the spot he had been with Hermione. Although he loved Hermione very much, it wasn't the reason he was staring up the stairs. Something about Ginny intrigued him. He didn't know what it was, but he felt he would find out someday. "I'll bring some dinner up to you in a minute, ok?" Ginny said as she softly shut the door and gracefully walked down the stairs. When she saw Harry at the bottom of the steps staring, she just gave Harry a cute little smile and walked passed him, into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry dear, it's getting cold. Hurry up now. Wash up," Mrs. Weasley's voice called from the kitchen. He did as he was told and washed up for dinner and sat down at the kitchen table with all the other Weasley's.  
  
"I'll just take this to Hermione and be back down, ok, Mum?"  
  
"All right, Ginny. Just be sure to wash up,"  
  
"Yes, Mum." Ginny walked out of the room and back up the stairs to her room to give Hermione her dinner. A few minutes later she came back down still holding the tray in her hand. "She's fallen asleep, Mum. What should I do with her supper?"  
  
"I'll save it for her. Give the tray here, dear. Now, tuck in. Eat your supper."  
  
"Yes, Mum." She gracefully sat down beside Harry. This, of course, made Harry blush. He didn't mind it though. It was, sort of comforting.  
  
"Poor girl. A lot of bad news in one day," Mrs. Weasley said gathering the dishes from the table.  
  
"She'll be fine, Mum. She'll see him tomorrow," Ginny said helping her mother clear the table.  
  
"We'll be with her, Mrs. Weasley," Harry chimed in.  
  
"She's great to have a friend like you, Harry, dear. You too, Ginny, dear."  
  
"Thanks," Harry blushed again.  
  
@-----  
  
Hermione stopped crying a few hours after she had refused the supper Ginny had brought her. She suddenly sat upright on her bed. She had totally forgot to send an owl to her parents. She got up and walked over to the desk she and Ginny shared and scribbled a note to her parents. She then tiptoed out of the room to find Pigwidgeon. She walked up the stairs to Ron's room and knocked on the door, but Harry didn't answer. She started to walk back down the stairs, thinking maybe Harry would be downstairs to let her into Ron's room. It felt rather rude to just waltz into Ron's room and use Pigwidgeon and Harry might've been sleeping. She suddenly stopped as she heard soft footsteps and the doorknob turn quietly.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry said groggily with his glasses off.  
  
"Oh, Harry. Did I wake you?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"No, not at all," Harry said yawning, "What did you want?"  
  
"I wanted to use Pig to send this to my parents," Hermione said holding up the piece of neatly folded parchment.  
  
"Oh, ok. He's in here in the corner," Harry said stepping aside and holding the door open for Hermione.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hermione walked into the room and over to the corner where Pigwidgeon's cage was. She stopped halfway through the room, knelt down, picked up Ron's Chudley Cannon's stuffed Quaffle, and hugged it close to her chest. Tears once again started rolling down her cheeks and she sniffed softly.  
  
"Hermione? Are...are you all right?" Harry said walking up behind her and kneeling down beside her.  
  
Hermione didn't speak, she just leaned against Harry's shoulder and cried quietly. Harry didn't like to see Hermione like this, sad and crying. He likes her when she's cheerful, talkative, and quoting all the knowledge contained in her head. But Harry felt he owed it to Hermione and Ron to comfort her. So he held her, as he had done earlier that evening, and calmed her down till her tears disappeared in his nightshirt.  
  
"I need to send this," Hermione sniffled raising her head off of Harry's shoulder, "Where's Pig anyway?"  
  
"Must be out hunting again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You can use Hedwig if you'd like?"  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione got to her feet and walked over to Hedwig's cage. Hedwig was surprisingly sleeping with her head under her wing.  
  
"Hedwig," Hermione gently whispered as Hedwig woke, "I know I've run you all over the country today, but can you take this to my parent's house?" Hedwig hooted softly in agreement. "Take it to the second window on the right and tap on the glass, but if the kitchen light is on, just go to the kitchen window," Hermione said tying the letter to Hedwig's leg, "This is greatly appreciated, you know, Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted again and perched on Hermione's shoulder and rubbed her head against Hermione's cheek and flew out the window.  
  
"H...Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think Ron would mind if I kept this for the night?" Hermione said holding out the stuffed Quaffle in her hands.  
  
"I...I don't think so," said Harry yawning again.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione took Harry in an unexpected embrace and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Night, Hermione," Harry said crawling back into his bed.  
  
"Night, Harry."  
  
Hermione walked out of the room, closed the door softly, and walked back to Ginny's room. She changed into her nightdress and crawled into her own bed. She hugged the stuffed Quaffle for a while and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
@-----  
  
It was around ten o'clock at night at the Granger household. The light in the kitchen was still on. Mrs. Granger paced the kitchen, worried of what became of her daughter. She was not used to Hermione using any form of magic around the house, but when she vanished in the fireplace, Mrs. Granger immediately became worried and frightened. Mrs. Granger had let the kitchen window open, knowing she would be expecting an owl from her daughter. Mrs. Granger did not receive many owls from Hermione in the past years when she was attending Hogwarts. A few minutes later Hedwig hooted to Mrs. Granger on the windowsill and held out her leg to Mrs. Granger.  
  
"You're not Pigwidgeon. You must be Harry Potter's owl, huh?" Mrs. Granger asked Hedwig untying the note from Hedwig's leg. Hedwig hooted in agreement. "She sent it awfully late. Don't you think?" Hedwig hooted again. "Well, I guess you want a treat, huh?" Again Hedwig hooted in agreement. Mrs. Granger obtained a treat from the counter and gave it to Hedwig. "Thanks." With a final hoot Hedwig was flying back toward the Burrow for the last time that day. Mrs. Granger then opened the letter and it read:  
  
Mum and Dad,  
  
Sorry I didn't write to you earlier. It has been a very emotional day. The Weasley's are so good to me. Harry and Ginny even comforted me tonight, which was really sweet of them. I love them both dearly. They are such good friends. I've been meaning to tell you both something for a great while, but never knew the best time to tell you. You are both aware that I am Ron's girlfriend, right? Well, we have both confessed our love to one another. We love each other. Don't worry he hasn't proposed yet. Who knows if he is even going to. I also wanted to let you know I will be staying the night at the Weasley's tonight. I do apologize again for not writing sooner. I will be visiting St. Mungo's tomorrow and then will travel by Floo Powder home. Good night!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione was awoken by Ginny the next morning. As she sat up in bed there was a note lying on her stomach. She opened it.  
  
Hermione,  
  
We will await your return.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
"I didn't want to wake you, so I just laid it on your stomach," Ginny said after noticing that Hermione was done reading the letter from her parents. "What's wrong, Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on, Hermione. You can tell me."  
  
"I finally told Mum and Dad that Ron and I love each other last night in the letter I sent them."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
Hermione handed the letter from her parents to Ginny. Ginny quickly read it. "Oh, I see what you mean."  
  
"I shouldn't have told them anything," Hermione said with tear starting to roll down her face, "It was too soon."  
  
"You had to tell them sooner or later."  
  
"I guess you're right, Ginny," Hermione said while Ginny placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Mum sent me to get you for breakfast."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"And then we are going to go to St. Mungo's."  
  
"Right. Let me get showered and dressed, and I'll be down."  
  
"Ok. I'll tell Mum."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
@-----  
  
The atmosphere at St. Mungo's didn't help Harry or Hermione's spirit at all. Everyone in the waiting room seemed sick and few were there waiting for news of their family or friends they had brought in for treatment. After checking at the front desk, a nurse in peach robes brought the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione to Ron's room. Ron was the only occupant of the room. He was sleeping in the corner by the window, where the shades were closed and the torches dimmed to a soft glow. The nurse brought the torches to a brighter glow and left the room with a small 'clack' of the door. Mrs. Weasley quietly approached Ron's bed and woke him gently with her motherly touch.  
  
"How are you today, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked propping Ron up with a pillow after he woke.  
  
Ron tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. He then reached for a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill on the night table beside him.  
  
Fine.  
  
"Did you have breakfast, dear?"  
  
Wasn't hungry.  
  
"You really should eat."  
  
I know  
  
While Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Ron, Hermione stood in the dark corner with tears rolling down her cheek, glistening in the torchlight. She couldn't bear to see Ron like this, helpless. What was she going to do? The only thing she knew to do was be by his side and comfort him in any way possible. After a few minutes of silence Ron's quill started scratching on the parchment again.  
  
Where's Harry?  
  
"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said into the darkness and Harry stepped out of the corner adjacent to Hermione's.  
  
"How are you, Ron? Feeling better than yesterday?"  
  
No not really. Maybe a little worse. This damn potion they give me tastes bloody awful!  
  
"Can't be as bad as Skele-Gro."  
  
Wanna bet?  
  
"RON! What'd I tell you about gambling?"  
  
"Oh, they're just having fun, Mum," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, Fred and I do it all the time," George said peeking out the door down the hall at the nurse's station looking at the nurses with Fred at his side.  
  
"Close the door, both of you! Give your brother some privacy."  
  
Fred and George's grins where wiped from their faces as they shut the door and walked over to the corner where Harry had stood earlier.  
  
Ron tugged at Harry's sleeve to bring his attention back to him. As soon as Harry's attention was back on Ron, Ron wrote: Where's my Hermione? Is she here? May I see her?  
  
"She's over here, Ron," Ginny said, after reading over Harry shoulder standing on tiptoes. She walked over to Hermione's corner and ushered her to Ron's bedside.  
  
A wide loving smile appeared on Ron's face as she came closer, but soon the smile faded away as he noticed her wet cheeks. Ron took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed.  
  
I'll be fine, Hermione. Just because I can't talk right now, doesn't mean I can't still tease you.  
  
A smile identical to Ron's appeared on Hermione's face as she bent down to kiss Ron on the forehead.  
  
"I love you, Ron," Hermione whispered in his ear. Ron gave her another loving smile and a nod in return, apparently to embarrassed to write it on the parchment.  
  
Then there was a soft knock on the door and the nurse in peach entered the room. "Visiting hours are over. I must ask you all kindly to..." She paused as she looked at Harry. "You're, you're...Harry Potter?" Harry lowered his head and fixed his bangs over his scar and turned to face Ron. Then the nurse left the room blushing.  
  
They all bid Ron good-bye with friendly waves and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione each gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. Then they all left Ron alone in his room for more rest and recovery.  
  
@-----  
  
They all arrived back at the Burrow a little while later. Hermione didn't say a word when they returned. She continued to rub the cheek Ron had kissed her, as if she'd never receive another. She was no longer crying either. Harry didn't know how to help comfort her. He knew how to comfort her in other instances, but now that he saw Ron in his condition he had no clue how to comfort Hermione, not knowing if Ron would get better, worse, or even...die. He thought to himself what he would do if he lost Ron. It would be a hard loss to overcome, a loss impossible to overcome. But it would of course be different than the loss of his parents. He knew Ron very well. Ron was his best friend, but never had he, Harry, the opportunity to know his parents. He would miss Ron if he died, and surely Hermione would miss him. But he wanted to think positively that Ron would pull his way through this and be on the Hogwarts Express for their last year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
After a quick lunch of ice-cold pumpkin juice and sandwiches, Hermione bid Harry and the Weasley's good-bye.  
  
"Harry, you will write to me if anything changes, won't you?" Hermione asked as she pulled Harry into a hug.  
  
"Of course I will, Hermione," Harry replied hugging her tight against him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Take care, Hermione. Come back as soon as you can."  
  
"I will."  
  
In a flash of green flames, Hermione disappeared into the fireplace.  
  
With another flash of green flames, Hermione stood in the fireplace of her living room. She saw her father jump out of his chair at the sight of her arrival. Her mother ran from the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"What...?" Mrs. Granger said coming to a halt in front of her daughter.  
  
"Welcome back, Hermione, pumpkin," Mr. Granger said embracing his daughter in his arms, "We missed you dearly."  
  
"I missed you too, Dad."  
  
"Welcome back, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said still standing still as a statue, "Supper will be ready in a few minutes. I suggest you both wash up."  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"Yes, Mum."  
  
They all ate dinner in silence. Hermione's mother looked upset and uncomfortable all through supper.  
  
"Mum, I couldn't help but notice that you seem upset about something. What's the matter?" Hermione asked finishing her dinner.  
  
"I will discuss it with you later, Hermione. Not at the dinner table," Mrs. Granger replied flatly.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything to her reply. After silently helping her mother clean up the dishes, Mrs. Granger escorted Hermione into the living room then sat down beside Mr. Granger reading the newspaper. Mr. Granger put down the newspaper quickly. He had a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
"Hermione, dear. Your father and I have been discussing the letter you wrote us last night. It concerns us that you are starting to fall in love at such a young age," Mrs. Granger began.  
  
"But..." Hermione protested.  
  
"Wait till I'm finished. As I was saying, you are too young to be falling in love, Hermione. You are only sixteen. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"But you don't even know him!"  
  
"That is why I am concerned. I don't know him."  
  
"We love each other though!"  
  
"As you've said, but I'm only looking out for your own safety. I don't want you getting in trouble, Hermione, or even worse...pregnant. Then he'll leave you because he got what he wanted."  
  
"But, Mom, Ron's not like that!"  
  
At this point Hermione was in tears. To think that her own mother was talking about Ron in this way. What made it even worse was the picture of Ron lying in a bed at St. Mungo's, helpless, and sick. She couldn't take all this in one day. It was too much.  
  
"Mom, Dad, you need to get to know him. He's rather sweet. He respects my wishes."  
  
"Didn't we meet Ron once, pumpkin?" Mr. Granger asked chiming in to the conversation.  
  
"I believe so, dear," Mrs. Granger replied still upset.  
  
"Yes, you both have, before my second year, at Flourish and Blots. I believe you also meet his parents Arthur and Molly Weasley and their children, including Ron. I believe you have also met Harry Potter."  
  
"Yes, you are correct, pumpkin. Now I remember," Mr. Granger replied.  
  
"I have another concern, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said turning the conversation back to Ron.  
  
Hermione thought to herself what other concern her mother had about Ron.  
  
"It is the fact, Hermione, dear, that Ron is a wizard and we...your father and I, aren't yet familiar with the ways of the wizarding world."  
  
"But Mom, I tell you almost everything that happens. I try to explain how our world works. I've been involved in the wizarding world for five years!"  
  
"Don't raise your voice to your mother, young lady," Mr. Granger said hotly.  
  
"Yes, father," Hermione said starting to cry again staring at her shoes with shame.  
  
"I hate to bring this up at this time, since Ron is sick, but it has to be addressed!"  
  
"Mum, Ron and I have never talked about having...sex! He respects my wish to wait till I'm older and married!"  
  
"That is not the point, Hermione. Men will say anything to get what they want!" Mr. Granger gave his wife an I-don't-do-that-sort-of-thing look.  
  
"As you've told me a million times, Mum!"  
  
"That's because it's true."  
  
"I'm starting to think that you don't trust me, Mum?"  
  
"I do, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said putting an arm around her daughter on the verge of tears, "It's just that...you're gone so long, and rarely come home for Christmas or the summer holidays. We hardly get to see you anymore."  
  
"I stay at Hogwarts over Christmas holidays because I want to keep Harry company, or I would come home for Christmas."  
  
"We aren't talking about Harry, dear. We just miss you, that's all. I guess we're, I mean, I am..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a tapping noise at the kitchen window. Hermione's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Harry couldn't be writing to tell me something happened, this soon. Ron couldn't have...died, could he? No, he's going to get better. If he died, Harry would come to my house and tell me.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?" Hermione was brought back from her thoughts by her mother, tapping her on the shoulder, "Aren't you going to go get it?"  
  
"Dad, could you...please," Hermione rasped with the urge to hold back fearful tears.  
  
"Sure, pumpkin," Mr. Granger replied. A minute or two later Mr. Granger came back holding a very sloppily folded piece of parchment.  
  
"It's from, Harry, pumpkin," Mr. Granger said holding the letter out for her daughter to take from him. Her hands shook as she took the letter from his hands. He put a comforting arm around her as she read the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but (No, not now, he couldn't have...) Ron's gotten worse. I don't want to give you details right now. Mrs. Weasley wants you to come to The Burrow as soon as you can. She's not pleased about Ron's condition either. The Weasley's need you here. I need you here. And most of all, Ron needs you here to let him know everything will be all right. See you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Ps. I sent another pouch of Floo Powder for you with Hedwig. Mr. Weasley still has your house linked to the Floo Network.  
  
"Here you are, pumpkin," Mr. Granger said as he handed Hermione the pouch of Floo Powder.  
  
"T...thanks, D...dad," Hermione said through tears, "I...I have to...to go...go see...him...M...mum."  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. I mean, he has his mother there who can take care of him, and all his other brothers, and sister. I wouldn't mind if you visited a few times a week."  
  
"M...mum, he...he...he...needs me."  
  
"I understand that, but your father and I want you here."  
  
"I want to stay here, but Ron needs me. And as his girlfriend I should..."  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"I need to do this, Mum, Dad. I love him too much to just ignore him."  
  
There was a pause of dead silence except for Crookshanks purring, rubbing against Hermione's legs. Then her mother broke the silence with a deep sigh.  
  
"I understand now how much you love Ron. I give you permission to go as long as needed, but I still want to see you before you go off to Hogwarts. Are we in agreement."  
  
"Yes, Mum," Hermione said taking both her parents in a thankful embrace.  
  
"And while you're gone, your father and I will discuss this issue a little more and come to accept Ron."  
  
"I'd appreciate that, Mum, Dad," Hermione said giving each parent a separate loving hug, "I love you both! I think you'll both love Ron too, as soon as you get to know him."  
  
"I'm sure we will, pumpkin," Mr. Granger said after giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead.  
  
At that final word, Hermione was running up to her bedroom to pack her things. She anticipated two weeks stay, as such, she packed everything she would need, even a few books to read, for the countless hours she might spend sitting at Ron's bedside. Before she left the room, she picked up one of her favorite photos. It was a wizarding photograph of her and Ron hugging, their faces towards the camera. She then picked up another of her favorite wizarding photographs of her, Ron, and Harry standing in the Gryffindor common room in front of the large fireplace. Last, but not least, she picked up a Muggle photograph of her and her parents in the living room in front of the Christmas tree. She placed an Unbreakable spell on each of the photograph's frames and gently placed them in her, already heavy, bag. She then put a Weightless Charm on it so she could hold on to it with ease, using Floo Powder. After looking at her room for a few seconds, she turned and walked back downstairs. She bid her parents good-bye and put a pinch of Floo Powder in the fireplace. Green flames erupted from the hearth. Hermione stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"I love you both," Hermione said before saying, "The Burrow," and vanishing through the fireplace for the second time that day.  
  
To be continued...  
  
@-----  
  
This is by far my longest chapter!!! About 22 pages!!! Wow!!! Didn't know I could write a chapter that long. This makes up for my short chapters in my other stories. tee hee Started to write this story last summer in between seeing Chamber of Secrets and waiting for Order of the Phoenix to arrive, or something like that...it was before my InuYasha craze. I wanted to put in on SugarQuill.com, but I didn't know if it was good enough. I warn you that I only have 2 chapters written out, so it might be a little till I get another chapter posted. The good news is that I have the whole plot written out. Suggestions are welcome, as well as reviews!!! 


End file.
